Mariah Spears
Mariah Spears was a contestant on season 10 of So You Think You Can Dance. Her genre is Hip-hop. She was eliminated on July 23, 2013. Biography Mariah is an only child. She first started dancing at the age of 2. She's trained in ballet, jazz, contemporary, tap, and a little bit of Salsa. Mariah currently goes to Chapman University and wants to go into Biomedical Engineering. ''So You Think You Can Dance'' Mariah first auditioned for season 9 in Salt Lake City, Utah but got cut. She came back for season 10 and auditioned in Austin, Texas. Meet the Top 20 Mariah Spears was revealed to have made top 20 for season 10, along with other Hip Hoppers, Fik-Shun and Emilio. Emilio was injured, so just Mariah and Fik-Shun performed a Luther Brown Hip Hop duet. The judges commend Mariah on having great attitude and how she outperformed her partner. Mariah later performed a Ray Leeper Jazz routine along with the top 10 girls. Also, she performed a Jazz group dance with the top 20, choreographed by Sonya Tayeh Top 20 Perform Mariah performed a Funk Jazz group dance choreographed by NappyTabs. She appeared to be paired up with Contemporary dancer, Carlos Garland, for a Jason Gilkison Jive. The judges enjoy the duet and find it entertaining, but find it a bit labored and lacking in technique. Top 20 Perform Again/2 Eliminated This week, Mariah Spears performed a whimsical Tyce Diorio Broadway group dance. She was revealed to be in the bottom 6, and had to dance for her life, along with Ballroom dancer, Brittany Cherry . The judges save Mariah, and eliminated Brittany, and Mariah's partner, Carlos. Though Carlos was eliminated, he still had to perform an emotional Contemporary piece with Mariah, choreographed by Stacey Tookey. The judges commend Mariah on her amazing acting and emotion in the routine. Top 17 Perform/1 Eliminated This week, Mariah was to perform a Contemporary group dance choreographed by Sonya Tayeh and Christopher Scott. Mariah was safe this week, and was not in the bottom 6. Because her partner was eliminated last week, Mariah's new partner was revealed to be Animator, BluPrint Hector. Him and Mariah performed a Luther Brown Hip Hop duet. The judges enjoyed the routine and thought they were very in sync. Top 16 Perform This week, Mariah Spears performed a Contemporary group routine choreographed by Stacey Tookey and Peter Chu. She was revealed to be in the bottom 6, along with BluPrint, and had to dance for her life along with Contemporary dancer, Makenzie Dustman. Meanwhile, Mariah and BluPrint were to perform a Brian Friedman Jazz routine. The judges enjoy the routine, but find some spots in the dance to be clunky. Later on, the judges decided to save Makenzie, and eliminated Mariah and BluPrint. Season 10 Finale Mariah performed a 30's Jazz routine choreographed by season 2's Ivan. Post-SYTYCD Media Gallery Videos Trivia *She teaches dance at The Music Room. *Her dream dance partner is Twitch. *She is inspired by Alex Wong. *She was a cheerleader in high school. Category:Dancers Category:Hip-Hop Category:Season 10 Category:Top 16